


To Boldly Howl

by Thewhoaman



Category: Star Trek, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Scott McCall, Star Fleet Academy, Star Trek Fusion, There will be canon pairings, USS Beacon, a lot of canon events with small twist, and non canon pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewhoaman/pseuds/Thewhoaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been their dream to join Star Fleet since they were kids and saw the enterprise on TV. It was all they could think of and as soon as they graduated high school they enlisted. It wasn’t easy, life at the academy. What with the whole Scott being bitten by a werewolf. But here they are. Captain and First Officer of the USS Beacon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Vow

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=hwk9y8)

Vulcan was just destroyed and the news stations were covering nothing but the event and the crew of the Enterprise. The station that was currently on was showing the press hounding James T Kirk for information, for any comment. He looked calm and authoritative as he avoided all questions. Spock beside him was being pestered even more, but with a mask of indifference they soon left him alone for the others.

Scott was sleeping over at Stiles’ because his mom was busy helping the survivors and crew along with all the other doctors in San Francisco. They weren’t supposed to be watching the news, no they were supposed to be in bed an hour ago. But there weren’t any parents around to really enforce the rule. The Sheriff was on the night shift and Claudia was to busy worrying about him to notice.

So here they were watching report after report on the heroics of Kirk and his crew and the terrible destruction of Vulcan. Scott focused on the later, sobbing in despair over the tragedy and the fact that Star Fleet couldn’t prevent it. He was furious that they was such evil in the universe. It was then hew vowed he would enlist and make a difference. He would save people.

"I’m going to be a great Captain that will protect people," Scott vowed, staring determinedly at the TV. Stiles nodded along, coming to a similar conclusion. Though his vow was more along the lines of be a badass like Spock. Plus somebody had to look out for his best buddy.

“I’ll be right there with you dude.” They continued watching in silence until Stiles' mom finally caught on that they were still up. Grudgingly they got up and made their way to the stairs. Scott cast one last glance at the TV before following Stiles into his room. It would be another hour before the excited whispers of Star Fleet fading away into snores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most chapters wont be this short, but this was mainly just an introduction to the fic. It is still a work in progress so I would love to hear suggestion, ideas, or critics.  
> This story is posted sooner on tumblr. Just search: To boldly Howl  
> I post to tumblr first so if you want to keep track I'm [TheWhoaman](http://thewhoaman.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is 9 when Claudia, Stiles’ mom, gets diagnosed. His best friend’s mom is dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Death

2259

 

It was just after dinner when the phone rang and Scott’s mom answered it. He didn’t think much of it at all, why would he? The got phone calls all the time. Plus he new space video game he got for his birthday was calling to him upstairs. A quiet sob, however, stopped him at the foot of the stairwell. Turning to locate the sound he saw his mom, now sitting in a chair, crying. Noticing his stare Melissa waved him over. Scott went closer, now worried and confused. His mother didn’t say anything to him, so he just waited.

“Of course, of course he can come over,” Melissa said to the other person on the phone, whom Scott now knew could only be the Sheriff. “Is there anything else,” she chocked back another cry. “Any else I can do?” She nodded along to whatever the reply was. “She’ll be fine. She’s stronger than this.” and with that Scott knew what was going on. Stiles mom had gotten worse and was being taken to the hospital. Stiles would be staying here. “She’s going to be ok,” Melissa muttered to herself as she ended the call. 

“Scott,” was all his mom had to say for him to run into her open arms.

“She will be ok mom, the doctors will take care of her, right?” Scott cried, fearing for Mrs. Stilinski. They remained wrapped around each other crying for several minutes, before collecting themselves just in time for the door bell to ring.

Melissa let go of Scott and headed for the door. He hesitated in the kitchen, not wanting to see the distressed look on the Sheriff’s face. Before he could gather the resolve, Stiles came running in and gripped Scott in a tight embrace. The hug was return immediately. It didn’t end until Melissa came back into the kitchen and saw them. 

“Why don’t you two get in pjs and we’ll watch that new space movie?” Melissa suggested, wanting anything to remove the look of anguish from Stiles’ face. It broke her heart to see the normally spirited boy subdued and tears in his eyes. With a glance at Scott she saw how much it bother him to see his friend like this.

Scott grabbed Stiles’ hand and gave it a light squeeze, encouraging him to answer. “The one with the pirates?” Stiles finally asked, avoiding Melissa’s pitying gaze.

“That’s the one!” Melissa answered with forced cheer. Stiles merely nodded. 

There was an awkward moment of silence as no one moved, until Scott tugged on Stiles hand and lead him to his room. Once in the room, he went straight to the bottom draw of his dresser. There was a pair of blue Star Fleet pjs he got; Stiles had his own matching pair back at his house. That would put a smile on his friends face. And when Scott handed them over he did indeed receive a smile. A small and timid smile, but one nonetheless. Scott pulled out his own red pajamas, grinning to himself at the small victory.

After changing and grabbing two blankets they head back down stairs. In the living room the movie was already set up, the menu sequence on loop. Scott moved toward the couch, but was stopped by Stiles grabbing his hand. Scott moved closer to his friend and let his hand be held as tears poured from Stiles’ eyes. When the wailing began, Melissa rushed into the room and ushered reassurances. Claudia was going to be fine, she would get better. That’s what doctors were for right? Scott stayed silent, not wanting to say something and make the situation worse. His mom was a nurse and was good at calming people down. 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=262ure0)

The promise of cookies seemed to finally calm Stiles down enough for him to sit on the couch. Scott started the movie and curled up next to Stiles, while Melissa went into the kitchen to start on the cookies.

Stiles went home the next day, his mom still in the hospital, but no longer in critical condition. Scott gave him a fierce hug before allowing the Sheriff to take him away. The McCalls went back inside after the ‘car disappeared around the corner. Secure in the knowledge that everything would turn out well, the two went about making breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes. Scott’s favorite. 

Stiles went home the next day, his mom still in the hospital, but no longer in critical condition. Scott gave him a fierce hug before allowing the Sheriff to take him away. The McCalls went back inside after the ‘car disappeared around the corner. Secure in the knowledge that everything would turn out well, the two went about making breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes. Scott’s favorite. 

 

For about a month everything was calm. Claudia was back home and making the best pies Scott had ever had. While it was great, it couldn’t last forever. Just as the news was covering an attack in London, Stiles’ mom had a severe episode. She was soon admitted back to the hospital. Permanently this time as the care required couldn’t be met at home, even with a nurse on call. She was getting worse. The disease was causing her to sleepwalk, have panic attacks, blackouts, lack of focus, hallucinations, irritability, and sleep deprivation. The black outs and hallucinations were the worse. Claudia would attack anyone near her during those episodes. She was becoming a danger to herself and her family. The Doctors didn’t see her getting better any time soon. The side effects would just get worse, until the point were she would lose all sense of self. She would be driven to the point of insanity. 

Of course Scott wasn’t supposed to know all the details, just the basics, but he found out anyway when Stiles confessed to eavesdropping on the adults. Stiles was spending the night again, since the Sheriff had to go on duty. He had wanted to stay at the hospital with Claudia, but there were too many doctors going in and out of her room, he would only be in the way. It was late, past midnight, Scott and Stiles should have been in bed, but they had snuck into the kitchen for a snack. So when the communicator rang both boys froze in fear of being caught. Melissa rushed into the room to answer the comm, not noticing the two boys yet she didn’t hide her terrified expression. 

“We will be there right away, thank you doctor,” she replied. Scott’s mom was second on the contact list for Claudia, which meant the Sheriff hadn’t bee able to answer the call.

After Melissa hung up she spotted the boys and ushered them to her. She explained that Stiles’ mom was in critical condition and that they needed to go see her. 

The ride to the hospital passed by in a blur. Scott held Stiles’ hand the whole way, going so far to slide out of the ‘car on Stiles’ side so he didn’t have to let go. Melissa led them both through the build and to Claudia’s room, but only allowed Stiles in as only family was permitted. Scott and his mom waited in the chairs just out side the room. He looked over to his mom when he heard her mumble, “Damn, pick up the comm. John” She tried to reach the Sheriff three more times before she gave up and sagged into the chair. Scott just hoped this wasn’t going to be it. That the doctors would come to them and say she would make it, that the Sheriff would arrive and make everything better.

To avoid all the scary thoughts in his head, Scott turned to watch the TV. A building in London had exploded, an inside job, and right after the local Star Fleet building was attacked. One admiral dead and several wounded. Former Captain Kirk was at the scene and refused to comment. He was early discharged on his Captaincy due to breaking the prime directive. 

The station went on in further details, but Scott stopped paying attention when a load beeping came from the room and several doctors ran into Claudia’s room. Melissa jumped from her chair and joined them with a quick order for Scott to stay where he was. 

The Sheriff didn’t make it in time.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=16gzait)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a multi media fanfic, meaning there will be artwork, photosets and manips
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Any suggestions or ideas?
> 
> And yes, they will get to Star Fleet soon. Prob the next chapter


End file.
